To mount a component on a board, it is necessary to appropriately recognize positions of electrodes of the component. To do this, with a component mounter that mounts components on a board, imaging of the component is performed, and recognition processing of positions of electrodes of the component is performed based on the image data. Various ways of imaging a component are disclosed in the patent literature below.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2004-294358
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2006-294806
Patent Literature 3: JP-A-2005-315749